Touch My Hand
by Green Play-Doh Rules
Summary: My first one-shot about Sasuke and Hinata, Sorry if it sucks


**Hey pride here, and I was wanting to tell you sorry that I have not been updating in while, well that is because in about 2 weeks from now it will be my birthday and my sister's too (We are twins, and our b-day is Sep 23.) SO anyways my sister was listening to an awesome song and I thought that it would be a pretty cool one-shot about Sasuke and Hinata, so here is Touch My Hand!**

**P.S. I will try to update soon and read some of my sister's story cuz they are good! (Number 1 Outcast)**

**P.S.S. NOTHING IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Hinata and her friends: Ino, Sakura, Temari and Tenten were sitting in the living room of Temari's house. They were so bored out of their minds and that is when Hinata had an idea.

"Hey guys, I was wonder if we could turn on the radio?" asked the girl sitting in the big black leather chair.

"Sure."

"I don't care."

"Okay."

"Go ahead Hina-chan." Hinata turned on a random radio station, once she found one that she knew that all the girls liked. They waited for a song to come on, when about 5 minutes of random stuff, the DJ said "Here is Room 410 with Five Minutes to Midnight!" All the girls jumped screaming cuz this was their fav band and song. Once the song started playing they all started dancing around the room.

**Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke  
Fast lives are stuck in the undertoe  
But you know the places I wanna go**

'Cause oh oh oh,  
I've got a sickness  
You've got the cure  
You've got the spunk I've been lookin' for  
And I've got a plan we walk out the door

No you wanna just let go,  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh oh  
Yeah all we need  
So here we go

Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough, shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright  
At five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop  
And come alive

We could pack up  
And leave all our things behind  
No fact, or fiction, or storyline  
'Cause I need you more than just for tonight

You're oh oh all I care  
I can't stop my breathing  
I'm weak and you were my medicine  
I won't stop till I am under your skin

No you wanna just let go,  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh oh  
Yeah all we need  
So here we go

Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough, shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright  
At five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop  
And come alive

And when the clock strikes twelve  
Will you find another party  
Go and kiss and tell  
'Cause you know I never will  
I think we should strike a match  
We'll hold it to the wind to  
See how long it lasts  
We can make the time stand still

Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough, shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright  
At five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop  
And come alive

Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough, shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright  
At five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop

Once the song was over all the were tried, then they heard the DJ say, "Hey, want to go to a Room 410 in concert? Well you can cuz they are coming to Konoha and be the 17th caller and you could win 5 tickets to go see them-"

"OMG!" yelled Ino and Sakura.

"WE HAVE TO GO SEE THEM!" yelled Hinata.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" yelled Tenten.

"WELL, WHY ARE SITTING HERE, GET OUT OUR CELL PHONES!" yelled Temari. The girls got out their phones and called and called until.

"HELLO! YOU ARE THE 17TH CALLER, NOW TELL US YOUR NAME!" said the DJ.

"Well my name is Hinata Hyuuga."

"Well Hinata, come to the studio to clam your tickets." said the DJ, "and come down after the show."

"I will, and thank you so much!" replied Hinata. Then she hung up once they were done talking. The girls were screaming and jumping for about a hour till Sakura looked at the clock. "Well you better get going to get the tickets." Once that was said Hinata was off.

* * *

**  
**The lead singer of Room 410 had just dropped of the tickets to some studio, now he was walking to car until he ran into someone.

Sasuke heard the most timid voice ever. "Sorry about that." said the voice. She looked at him and smile then she got up, then Sasuke heart stopped because this girl was drop dead beautiful. Sasuke said sorry then walked away. All that was going though Hinata's head was "_He is such JERK, but is hot!"_Then Hinata walked.

* * *

**Later that night**

The girl were at the concert in the front row.

"Man, this spot is AWESOME!" screamed the girls.

* * *

**Backstage**

"Dude look at the people!" yelled Naruto. All the band looked at the crowd. Then Sasuke saw the girl he saw earlier, then he got idea.

"Guys, I have an idea." Sasuke told them the plan.

* * *

The guys walked out the and the girls started screaming.

"Ok here is our newest song!" yelled Kiba. The music started playing.

**Saw you from a distance  
Saw you from the stage  
Something about the look in your eyes  
Something about your beautiful face**

**In a sea of people  
There is only you  
I never knew what the song was about  
But suddenly now I do**

**Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand  
Reach out as far as you can  
Only me, only you, and the band  
Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand**

**Can't let the music stop  
Can't let this feeling end  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never see you again  
Can't let the music stop  
Until I touch your hand  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never get the chance again**

**I'll never get the chance again  
I'll never get the chance again**

**I see the sparkle of a million flashlights  
A wonderwall of stars  
But the one that's shining out so bright is the one right where you are**

**Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand  
Reach out as far as you can  
Only me, only you, and the band  
Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand**

**Can't let the music stop  
Can't let this feeling end  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never see you again  
Can't let the music stop  
Until I touch your hand  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never get the chance again  
I'll never get the chance again**

**Saw you from the distance  
Saw you from the stage  
Something about the look in your eyes  
Something about your beautiful face**

**Can't let the music stop  
Can't let this feeling end  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never see you again  
Can't let the music stop  
Until I touch your hand  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never get the chance again  
I'll never get the chance again**

**Can't let the music stop  
Can't let this feeling end  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never see you again  
Can't let the music stop  
Until I touch your hands  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never get the chance again  
I'll never get the chance again**

**Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand  
Reach out as far as you can  
Only me, only you, and the band  
Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand  
Yeah, yeah, yeah**

Sasuke reached his hand out to Hinata and pulled her up on stage and gave her a kiss.

* * *

**THE END R&R! :D**


End file.
